Ditressed
by LillyHalliwell
Summary: Tris couldn't believe what was happening. Someone wanted to hurt her. Someone wanted revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had lost all control. My stupid senses couldn't even tell me that there were strangers nearby and I should be watching my back.. Now there were three men in masks attacking me and the best I could do was struggle for control and try dodge their attacks.

"Shut up, bitch!" one of the voices yelled and I felt a sting on my cheek as one of them smacked me. The voice sounded familiar but nothing was clear over my cries. My attackers carried to a narrow part of the Chasm and I knew the end was near.

_This is it, I'm a failure. No one is going to care if I die_. The men don't throw me off though. I would have preferred if the attacks stopped. I would no longer have to suffer their groping and punches. Instead, there was a narrow hallway with only one door at the end. It didn't look good. There was only one dim light shining through and not a single camera was to be seen. I decided to try and wiggle free from their grasps. _You're small and fast, you can do this. You're divergent, you're dauntless, you're better than them._

I tried to break free but it was too late. One of the men had tied my arms behind me back while I wasn't paying attention. My legs were still free but they were being held down. The leader of the group then silently opened the door and the others threw her into the room that was barely lit and there seemed to be a bed and a small closet.

"Welcome home. A personal one bedroom hell until we pass initiation and you become factionless." The leader sneered. He was finally close enough to me that I was able to kick him and he fell on the ground with a loud thump.

I forgot that the others were still in the room with us and they tied me to the bed. The leader of the group then got back up and said, "Well, Stiff. You fucked up. I was going to get you a snack for today but I guess you won't eat tonight, but I think I will. You look delicious tied up in that bed like that." His menacing smile sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe that one of my fellow initiates would want to rape me. He did anyways and the other two minions just helped him tear off my clothes then watched as he had his way with me.

When it was over I prayed that it was just a dream, but as I opened my eyes they were still there. They were all smiling at me, but their eyes screamed with evil. I couldn't look at them so I focused on the black celling above me as they watched me. I didn't want them to see that they broke me. I was better than them and I still had a chance to be free.

The leader decided it was time to leave before they would be missed. One of them decided to stay behind saying he wanted his turn with me as well. With a pat on the back the other two left and I was left with only one attacker. He climbed onto the bed carefully and looked into my eyes. His eyes were golden and remorseful.

"I didn't want to do that." He explains, "They claimed I wasn't Dauntless if I didn't go along with the plan. It wasn't even supposed to go that far. We just wanted to scare you a little bit." By that time the tears were running freely down my face. I couldn't hear another word of his apology but he continued anyway. "Listen, I'm going to cut you free then take you to Four. He will help you more than I can. Don't come running out or they might try some other crazy shit on you. Understand?" _Understand? This man just watched someone rape me and now he was trying to rescue me from those idiots. No, I don't understand._ I nod my head anyways, but he's already untying me and then he grabs a top and pair of shorts and helps me dress. I have bruises forming everywhere but at this point I don't care. It's better than being bound and naked.

Once I am dressed I am carried to Four's apartment, but I'm too tired to struggle or disagree. He knocks the door and we hear rustling from the inside and he sprints in another direction. Four finally answers the door and lets me in.


	2. Chapter 2

He lets me into the apartment and then waits for me to explain why I was at his doorstep at three in the morning. I say nothing. He then goes to grab me a pair of black long sweats with a matching hoodie. They're both two sizes too big but I don't care, it's better than being practically naked.

He's still waiting for an answer from me and I'm glad he hasn't verbally asked me yet; I don't know what to say. I don't want to sound weak in front of my instructor but I know not saying anything is worse.

"On my way back to the dorms three men in masks attacked me and took me to a small dark room where one raped me." I ended up blurting it out in one breath. I hope he caught all of it because I do not want to repeat it. I do not want to relive it again.

"You can stay here until we investigate. Tonight and until further notice you may stay here with me. Nothing like this should have happened and I will personally make sure the attack is investigated." He says.

"Thank you." I say, unable to say anything else.

Four hesitates and finally asks, "I hate to ask you these questions but did your um-attacker use protection? Or do you want me to take you to the infirmary for birth control?"

I really didn't even think of the possibility of getting pregnant. I didn't even notice if he used a condom. I knew I couldn't kill something so innocent, even if its father wasn't. "I'm not sure, but I can't kill it even if I am pregnant. I'm sorry." My abnegation upbringing always wanted me to put others before myself. Even in Dauntless, I don't think I would be able to turn my back on that. Four just sighed and I hope he understood, either way he didn't mention anything about it again. Instead he gave me his bed for the night while he took the floor. In bed, I couldn't help but bring myself back to the tiny room and being tied up. It was going to be a long, restless night.


End file.
